


A Pact with Benefits

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device Friendship, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crowley was curious to see if he was still interested in BDSM, but doesn't know how to bring this up with Aziraphale. So his new friend, Anathema Device volunteers to be his stand in Domme. Crowley agrees, and they gain a sort of 'friends with benefits' relationship
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Pact with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> After an interesting conversation on the goph discord server i developed my own spin. There simply should be many more Anathema/Crowley fics, it's such a fun concept!

Crowley hated boredom, and boredom was what he was dealing with currently, which was why he was in Tadfield. Aziraphale was out of the country adding books to his collection, and while he wouldn’t have MINDED going with the angel, Aziraphale had preferred to work alone when ‘tempting’ people to hand over their collections. 

He originally wanted to hang out with the Anti-Christ and his friends, however he did not realize that the children had school. So now he was hanging out with Book-girl and her boyfriend. Of course that in itself wasn’t the easiest thing to do as originally Jasmine Cottage had a very specific charm on it’s front door, a ward if you will. He couldn’t get near it until the boy, Newt, took it down and put it in the shed in the back months ago when he and Aziraphale went there for tea time. They were alright people, definitely different from other humans. For one, book-girl, Anathema, was a practicing witch. He liked witches, they were fun, in more ways than one.

It was still fairly early in the day, not even lunch time. 

“So how long are you going to be in town, Mr Crowley?” Newt asked, finishing his cup. He got up to put his mug in the sink. 

“Ah, dunno. Couple hours I guess.” Crowley shrugged. He was about to take another sip from his mug when something the man was wearing around his neck caught his eye. “What’s that around your neck?”

“Huh?” Newt reached around his neck and then turned bright red. “Shit! Forgot to take that off this morning!”

“Is... is that a dog collar?” Crowley squinted at the black leather collar that was just out of sight under Newt’s shirt collar. 

“Uh... yeah. It is.”

Crowley gave a slight nod. “Didn’t take you two to be into that kind of thing.” The demon drained his tea cup. 

Newt’s cheeks turned red again. “It came up accidentally to be honest, and Anathema took to it pretty quick. It's something that gives her control after spending her whole life following steps put forth from a long deceased ancestor. 

“Makes sense.” Crowley nodded. 

“I’m sure someone like you have seen plenty of different kinds of kinks in your time, haven’t you Mr Crowley?” A voice chimed from the doorway leading to the bedroom. She took a seat next to Newt, pulling on the d-ring in front to bring him in for a kiss.

“Eh, pretty much. Most of the time though there’s misinterpretation in some new circles. Like that film series based on the book series of the same name.” Crowley wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, don’t get me started on that drivel!” Anathema sneered. “That stuff gives real BDSM a bad name.”

“Asmodeus is SO PROUD of that series. He’s never even participated in any ACTUAL bondage scenes.”

“Have you?” The witch quirked an eyebrow at him, the brow arcing over the rim of her black glasses.

Crowley tried to avoid the question by taking a drink from his mug, before remembering it was emptied before hand. How could a simple human find a topic to embarrass him so? He cleared his throat. “Maybe a few, yeah. But it’s hard to do things the way I’d like, all things considering.”

“Oh?”

“People tend to want me to be the Dom; it gets boring.” He adjusted his glasses. “Plus it’s just too easy to to accidentally hurt someone. I have to be mindful cuz you humans are so fragile.” Not to mention the ones that actually got OFF on being hurt and always asked him to be harder.... Nothing wrong with that in itself, when he was in the mood for that he would get decent usage out of his Ashtoreth outfit. It's just that, sometimes it ruined the mood for him.

“Are you a sub then?”

Crowley became speechless, making a nonsensical sound that sounded like a key-smash of consonants. He cleared his throat. “Ah, possibly.”

“Have you ever done anything with Aziraphale?” 

It was an honest question, but in all honesty how did the conversation take this turn? Crowley wasn’t entirely sure. Newt had given both the demon and Anathema a refill on their drinks, which gave the demon an excuse to hesitate in answering. “Nah. Nothing too unconventional really. Not even sure he’d be open to all this.” He waived his hand about.

“Have you talked to him?”

Crowley felt his ears heat up. Book-girl was lucky he liked her. “Nah, not really. I’m not even sure how to start a conversation like that. Let alone if I’m even still into that kind of thing. It’s been about a hundred and fifty years since I took an active role in the whole scene.”

“Has it?” Anathema suddenly got an idea. “Well, what about me then?”

Her question made him choke on his drink. “You?”

“Yes. I could help you out here, and you can see if your still a sub or not; see if it would even be worth it to bring it up to Aziraphale.”

Crowley thought a good moment, processing her suggestion. It wasn’t a bad idea; in fact there was only one thing that stuck out to him “I thought humans were all about....” He struggled for the words, “’Mutual exclusivity.’”

“Most humans are yes,” Newt spoke up for the first time in the conversation. “But Anathema and I actually have a more open kind of relationship. We have been looking for someone to bring into things here but...”

“The entirety of this town is too.... vanilla to be perfectly honest.” Anathema wrinkled her nose in an adorable fashion. 

“The only person we know who has any idea of this kind of thing, is Madam Tracy. And I know that Mr Shadwell is way too conservative to be willing to ‘join in.’” Newt gave a sheepish grin. Lad had a point, he may not have gotten close too Sergeant Shadwell, but he certainly knew well that the ex-witchfinder was not the kind of person who partook in any sort of ‘sexual deviancy.’ 

“If you and Aziraphale join in, I know you two are supernatural and all, but... at the very least none of us would have to keep our true natures secret from each other.

The girl had a point. He thought for a moment, mulling on the idea. While there may be some cons to this, the pros stood out. He nodded to himself before standing up and walking over to her chair. He tilted his head before leaning down to be eye level, if still looming over her.

“Alright, book-girl. I’ll play your game here. But I have one condition.”

He was very close to her, she could smell his natural musk. There are those that say that the smell of brimstone is that of rotten eggs. And in a way, it does. But that is more the smell of sulfur then actual hell-born brimstone. What radiated off the demon in front of her, reminded her of what she nearly forgot, a more earthy based smell. A smell of burning wood, charred oak and ever-lasting fire that could not be extinguished. It was a natural and primal scent, coming from the dawn of time, which given what she knew of him and his partner, wasn't that far off. It stirred something within her. She looked up into the redhead’s face, just barely seeing the peak of serpentine yellow eyes over the rim of his own tinted glasses. She swallowed thickly, realizing her mouth was suddenly very dry. 

“And that is?”

He brought his face close, his voice low, barely above a whisper. “You have in your possession two books, in which contain very dangerous summonning spells. Turn those over to me, and we will continue this.”

She only had three books with her in her house, one being Agnes’s book. She really did not want to turn them over. “And if I refuse?”

“Then this experiment ends and we pretend this conversation never happened. And I will still take the books.” Crowley preferred to get the books from her willingly, but either way he was not going to leave those spells in the hands of the wrong human. Last thing anyone needed was to summon Beelzebub, or worse Hastur to negotiate a fool’s bargain.

Anathema blinked, his voice held a darkness, a promise that in the end she would lose, even so she felt a heat gather in her lower abdomen. Crowley gave a knowing smirk; surely being able to smell her rush of lust. A thought passed through her mind that perhaps if she played her cards right he would be willing to do more than just what they initially talked about. She took a steeling breath. “Fine, I’ll give you the books, on one condition.”

The demon quirked an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue.

“Kiss me.”

Crowley grinned, revealing slightly inhuman teeth. She had guts. And that was something he could appreciate. He held his hand out. “You have a deal, witch-girl.”

After they shook on their deal, Anathema sent Newt to go get the books in question.

Crowley cupped his hand behind her head, threading his fingers in her dark tresses, gently rubbing at her neck; her pulse quickening. He raised his glasses, giving her full view of his yellow eyes before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He deepened it, his tongue making it's way into her own mouth. Anathema was surprised at how dexterous it was, finding it's way all around her own mouth. She noted it was not only cooler than an ordinary human tongue, but also smoother. And good gods, was it FORKED? There was no doubt about how she felt by the end of the kiss, especially with how breathless she was by the end of it. When the demon pulled away she could just barely make out the mischievous twinkle in his eyes right before he dropped his sunglasses back in their position. 

She blinked, trying to regain her long gone bearings, taking a full minute to notice Newt standing in the doorway two large books in his arms. She cleared her throat and glanced up at Crowley, who stepped back allowing her to stand up. She took the books from him, one was bound in a worn dark leather, the writing on the spine long since faded, the other was a faded yellow, the cover written in Latin. It would be a shame to lose them, they were older than Agnes’s book. But a deal was a deal, and she was not one to renege on a promise. She handed them over to the demon, who didn’t even look into the books to see if they were the right ones. He knew they were, there was no doubt. They vanished with a snap of his fingers, sending the two books to the trunk of the Bentley. 

Anathema crossed her arms. Tilting her head looking up at Crowley only now realizing how much taller he was, about the same, if not slightly taller than Newt. 

“So what now, Miss Device?” Crowley quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

“Well, to start, there are somethings we need to discuss before we do anything. Let’s head to the living room, we’ll be more comfortable.

Crowley sprawled easily in the cushy chair in the room, Anathema and Newt sat on the couch across from it. “What is the next step in this deal of ours?”

Anathema picked up a notepad and pen from the coffee table and turned to a blank page. “Well to start, I think we need to go over some boundaries. Go over hard-limits and soft limits, to make sure no lines get crossed or anything like that.”

“Hard-limits?”

“Yes. Things that you wouldn’t be willing or comfortable of doing, or things that would be upsetting. Something that would pretty much ruin a scene. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us; Newt and I spent at least an hour going over things that both of us liked or did not like. Likewise, a soft-limit is something that you might be open to at least trying or exploring. Something you might be at least open to pushing the limit or something you’ve never even tried so you aren’t sure if you would like it or not.”

Crowley was honestly surprised at this concept as it wasn’t something that came up in those nightclubs he visited those many years ago. He scratched his chin thinking for a moment. “Alright then, things that I don’t like, eh?” Anathema nodded, pushing her glasses higher on her nose, looking at him expectantly. “Nothing related to fire then. And no whips.” He had enough of that for the past 6000 years from hell, he found them and anything remotely similar to that level of ‘punishment’ the least sexiest thing ever. Thankfully the bookish witch didn’t question any of his limits. She just made note of each one he read off. It was actually rather endearing. 

After listing off things that were completely off limits they moved on to other kinks tied with this little life style. Rope bondage sounded fun, Crowley was interested in how that would go. 

“I’m not entirely sure if that would work well. While I can at least pretend to not exert my supernatural strength, my biggest concern would be unintentionally hurting you if my fight instinct kicks in.”

Anathema thought for a moment on that. “Hmm, that’s a good point. I can do some research on binding spells. Something that could block your more dangerous abilities. Shouldn’t be too hard to find one that works.”

Crowley mulled that over. “Might work. Tonight I’ll look at Aziraphale’s collections too.”

They continued their discussion, and Crowley moved on to decide on a safe-word. 

“Newt and I use colors, you can go with that as well... Like traffic signals. Or you can just use a word, one that wouldn’t come up in a regular conversation but is still meaningful.” 

“Alright.” Crowley nodded contemplatively. He thought for a minute before settling on one. “Eden.”

“Eden?”

“Yeah. Definitely a word that is important to me, and not one that would come up in casual conversation.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Anathema made a note of his safe-word on the note pad.

They discussed a few more things such as times as well as a key phrase, to indicate that one of them is interested in start a scene, and if the other is willing, they were to give an appropriate answer. Once everything was said and done, they decided to give it a start by heading towards the bedroom; although it would only be just Anathema and Crowley, as Anathema had sent Newt to town to do some grocery shopping, teasing to keep an eye out for Tibetans on the road. Crowley wasn’t entirely sure what that was about, but decided to ignore it. He understood having an inside joke, he had hundreds with Aziraphale! He waited for her to lock the front door, and indicate where the bedroom was. He followed behind, eager to see how this would play out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like how this is going. And I hope the negotiation scene is alright. The next chapter will have the smut, I promise you, I just didn't want the fic to get too long to start and I'm just eager. If I can have this weekend off, I'll work on the next chapter.
> 
> As always: I may not always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one. They really keep me going and prevent month long slumps. 
> 
> My works are always open to fan art, fanfics, translations and podfics. Just please make sure to link me to it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and discord by the same name!


End file.
